Un journal révélateur
by Clowsama
Summary: Reprise de l'arc Hs Amnésie. Et si Nami avait lu son journal aux autres au lieu de s'enfuir? Mais lire son journal quand on ne se souvient plus du contenu, ça peut être... surprenant. Et amener son lot de situations intéressantes. Two-shot LuNa.
1. Le souvenir d'une rencontre

Chose promise, chose due. Voici l'histoire qui révélera au grand jour ce que contient le journal de Nami. C'est un Two-shot au fait, un deuxième chapitre plus petit amènera la conclusion.

Ça se passe à l'épisode 220, celui où ils perdent la mémoire. Si vous ne l'avez pas vu alors réduisez cette fenêtre et allez le regarder. Vous êtes encore là? Allez me voir cet épisode... plus vite!!

J'te jure, ça se dit fan de One Piece et ça n'a même pas vu tous les épisodes. Les jeunes de nos jours. Enfin bon, maintenant que tout le monde l'a vu, vous allez mieux comprendre. Nami vient de descendre dans leur chambre et a trouvé le journal de bord. C'est là que j'interviens.

Ce qui sera écrit en gras représente le contenu du journal. Entre guillemets ce que Nami lit à haute voix et sinon, ce qu'elle lit dans sa tête.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Le souvenir d'une rencontre**

Nami s'approcha de la petite table. Elle reconnut instantanément le livre qui était posé dessus. C'était son journal, celui qu'elle tenait depuis plusieurs années. Il lui servait de journal de bord, elle y inscrivait tous ses trajets sur East Blue et s'y confiait également. La solitude qu'elle ressentait loin de son île en était atténuée. Elle s'en empara et feuilleta quelques pages.

« C'est bien mon écriture. » dit-elle.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce et aperçu un cadre posé sur une petit commode. Elle l'attrapa et regarda la photo. C'était elle, plus jeune, accompagnée de Nojiko et Belmer dans le verger près de leur maison.

« Belmer-san. » murmura-t-elle.

Des souvenirs lui revinrent en tête. Elle, Belmer et Nojiko cueillant des mandarines pour pouvoir les vendre. Elle reposa le cadre et prit la mandarine posée à côté. Elle l'ouvrit et en détacha un morceau qu'elle porta à sa bouche. C'était bien l'une des mandarines de Belmer.

« Je dois rentrer. Peut-être qu'il s'est passé quelque chose à Kokoyashi. »

Mais comment faire? D'après la femme brune, ils étaient à présent sur Grand Line. Et tout autour d'elle portait à croire qu'elle faisait partie de l'équipage.

« _J'avais prévu d'aller sur Grand Line pour y trouver des trésors. Mais aussi loin que je me souvienne je suis encore à la recherche de la carte qui y conduit. Je l'aurais trouvé? Et je me serais joint à cet équipage? C'est possible si j'ai prévu de les pigeonner et de tout leur piquer. Mais encore une fois on en revient au problème initial. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne me souviens de rien? »_

Elle se mit à tourner en rond dans la pièce, mains croisées derrière le dos et tenant toujours le journal. Elle avait beau se triturer l'esprit, elle ne trouvait pas de solutions.

_« Une minute. Apparemment ils ont tous le même problème là-haut. Enfin, à part la brune mais elle n'a pas toutes les informations. Ce qui veut dire qu'elle n'est devenu membre que récemment. Si je leur lit ce journal à ma sauce, je devrai pouvoir leur faire croire ce que je veux. Et m'assurer qu'ils me ramènent à Kokoyashi. »_

Fière de son plan, elle sourit malicieusement et se dirigea vers l'escalier.

« Et puis ils n'ont pas l'air bien dangereux. » dit-elle en se rappelant la brune, le garçon au chapeau de paille, celui au long-nez tremblant de peur, l'espèce de petit tanuki et le pseudo-séducteur blond.

OoO

Sur le pont, Zoro venait de faire son apparition et était prêt à en découdre avec Ussop qui avait fait la bêtise de menacer le chasseur de pirates avec sa soi-disant armée de 8000 hommes. Heureusement il fut sauvé par Robin qui précisa qu'il n'avait aucune prime sur sa tête.

« Comment çaaa?! » hurla-t-il en s'écrasant au sol.

« Bah. Si tu n'as pas de prime, je ne vois pas de raison de me battre contre toi. » dit Zoro en rengainant son sabre.

« Euh... excusez-moi. »

Tous se retournèrent pour voir Nami réapparaître, tenant un livre. Elle regarda Zoro et son regard ne lui dit rien de bon. Ce gars-là avait vraiment l'air dangereux.

« Vous êtes qui vous? » demanda-t-elle nerveusement.

« Roronoa Zoro. Est-ce que tu sais ce que je fabrique ici? » répondit-il.

« _Roronoa Zoro le chasseur de pirates?! Mais c'est de la folie cette histoire, que fait-il sur un bateau pirate? Bon au moins lui n'en est pas un. Je devrais pouvoir m'en faire un allié. Mais il va falloir la jouer fine. _Euh... non, mais j'ai le journal de bord. On devrait pouvoir y trouver les réponses qu'il nous faut. » dit-elle.

« Excellente nouvelle. » dit Robin. « Je pense que nous serons mieux dans la cuisine pour ça. » continua-t-elle en désignant la porte au-dessus d'eux.

Les autres se regardèrent et se dirigèrent finalement vers l'escalier, curieux de découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire. Chopper ne bougea pas, toujours effrayé et désemparé par tous ces humains qui l'entouraient.

« Isha-san. »

Il se retourna vers la femme brune et vit qu'elle lui souriait.

« N'ai pas peur, nous ne te ferons aucun mal. » dit-elle. « Je suis sûr que tu aimerais bien savoir comment tu es arrivé ici. »

Le petit renne acquiesça lentement de la tête. Il avait peur mais il était aussi curieux et cette femme avait l'air gentille. Il la suivit alors tandis qu'elle gravissait les escaliers et rentrait dans la cuisine à la suite des autres. Ils s'installèrent à table, Nami au centre de Luffy et Ussop et Chopper et Robin en face. Sanji s'accouda à la cuisine et Zoro s'assit contre le mur.

« Bien, commençons par le plus simple. Tous ici nous ignorons pourquoi nous sommes-là. » dit Nami. « Enfin sauf toi apparemment. » précisa-t-elle en désignant Robin. « Je propose donc que chacun se présente. Je suis Nami. »

« Moi c'est Luffy. »

« Euh... Ussop. »

« Sanji. »

« Je m'appelle Robin. »

« Ch... Cho... Chopper. »

« J'ai déjà dit comment je m'appelais, dépêche-toi de lire ce fichu bouquin. » pesta Zoro.

« Oy! On ne parle pas comme ça à une lady. » protesta Sanji.

« T'as un problème? » lança Zoro.

Ils se toisèrent méchamment avant que Robin ne se mette à rire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle? » demanda Zoro.

« Oh, rien. C'est juste amusant de voir que même si vous avez perdu la mémoire vous continuez de vous provoquer. » répondit-elle en souriant.

Sanji et Zoro la regardèrent, déconcertés, puis leurs regards se tournèrent vers l'autre et finalement ils tournèrent la tête en soupirant.

« Maintenant qu'on connait le nom des autres, est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire la date? » demanda Nami.

« Le 6 Mai 799. » répondit Sanji. « Aujourd'hui, le plat du jour c'est bouillabaisse. »

« Tout le monde confirme? » demanda Nami.

Ussop et Chopper hochèrent de la tête. Zoro ne répondit pas, il ignorait quel jour c'était et Robin se contenta de sourire mystérieusement.

« Ouais, on est le 6 Mai. » dit Luffy. « Je le sais parce que hier c'était mon anniversaire et que j'ai dû attendre mes 17 ans avant de pouvoir partir en mer. »

« Très intéressant. » soupira Nami. « Maintenant, si je regarde la dernière annotation dans le journal, je verrai la date de hier qui était... » Elle ouvrit les yeux de stupeur. « Le 12 Juin de l'an 800? »

« Quoi?! » s'exclamèrent les autres, Robin exclue.

« Attendez une minute! » s'exclama Ussop. « Mais c'est dans... »

« Plus d'un an. » finit Sanji.

« Ça veut dire que j'ai 18 ans maintenant. Cool. » dit Luffy en souriant.

« On a oublié plus d'un an de notre vie et ça n'a pas l'air de te déranger. » constata Zoro.

« Senchou-san a toujours été ainsi. » déclara Robin.

« Et c'est bien mon écriture, pas de doute possible. » dit Nami avant de se tourner vers Robin. « Il semble bien que tu aies dit la vérité. Pour une obscure raison nous avons tous perdu la mémoire. Nous avons oublié tout ce qui s'est passé ces 13 derniers mois. »

« Et c'est pour ça que nous attendons que tu lises ce journal. » répondit la brune en souriant gentiment.

« Bien allons-y. Revenons au 6 Mai de l'année dernière. » dit Nami en feuilletant les pages en arrière et en commençant à lire.

**Aujourd'hui j'ai obtenue une information intéressante. Apparemment le pirate Baggy le Clown serait en possession d'une carte indiquant comment se rendre sur Grand Line. Si j'arrive à lui dérober et à me rendre sur cette fameuse mer, je devrai pouvoir trouver des trésors bien plus importants que ceux d'East Blue. Il me manque encore 20 millions de Berry.**

« Pour l'instant cela ne parle que de moi. » commenta Nami. « Je vais avancer un peu. »

**C'est bon, j'ai localisé Baggy. Il a jeté l'ancre près d'une ville et s'y est établit. Tous les habitants ont fuis et je n'ai eu aucun mal à m'introduire dans l'une de leur maison. Demain je passe à l'action.**

« Ah. Je viens de voir le nom de Luffy. » dit-elle

« Qu'est-ce que ça dit? » demanda celui-ci.

**« Aujourd'hui a été une journée riche en émotion. Alors que j'avais réussit à voler la carte à Baggy, et que j'étais poursuivie par trois de ses hommes, un garçon est tombé du ciel. Il s'appelle Luffy. Il m'a débarrassé des pirates et je lui ai proposé de s'associer avec moi. Mais quand il m'a dit qu'il était pirate, j'ai aussitôt refusé. Pour une fois que je rencontrais un gars sympa, il a fallut que ce soit une de ces ordures de pirate. Du moins c'est ce que je croyais. » **

« Qui est Baggy? » demanda Robin. En fait tout cela l'intéressait énormément car elle avait l'opportunité d'en apprendre plus sur le début de leur aventure.

« Un pirate. » répondit Nami avant de continuer.

**Après l'avoir ligoté et livré à Baggy.**

« _Hum, il vaut peut-être mieux que j'arrange ce passage. _Unpeu après, Baggy nous a fait prisonniers et l'a enfermé dans une cage. Baggy m'a alors demandé de lui tirer dessus avec un canon et de lui jurer allégeance. »

« Aaah! Je vais mourir!! » cria Luffy.

« Bien sûr que non. Sinon tu ne serais pas ici. » rétorqua Sanji.

« Ah, ouf. Ça veut dire que tu m'as pas tiré dessus, merci Nami. » dit Luffy en souriant.

« Je t'en prie. » répondit-elle, un peu gênée qu'il soit aussi familier avec elle.

**« J'ai bien évidemment refusé et les pirates m'ont attaqué. J'ai réussit à esquiver leurs attaques mais la mèche s'était allumée. J'ai lâché mon bâton et saisi la mèche à deux mains pour l'éteindre. Au moment où j'écris ces lignes, j'ai encore les bandages et ça fait un mal de chien. »**

« Ouah! T'as fais ça pour me sauver? T'es une fille bien alors. » dit Luffy en lui faisant un grand sourire.

« Euh... merci. » répondit-elle en rougissant légèrement. « _Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend? Je ne __connais pas ce garçon, enfin je ne le connais plus, et juste avec un sourire il arrive à me troubler. » _**« Alors que je pensais qu'on était perdu, le nakama de Luffy est arrivé et a stoppé les pirates. Et ce n'était pas n'importe qui. Ni plus ni moins que Roronoa Zoro, le célèbre chasseur de pirates. »**

« Cool! Alors ça veut dire que tu es mon nakama. » s'exclama Luffy en direction de Zoro.

« Moi, pirate? Y'a pas moyen. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu me pousser à devenir pirate? Surtout sous les ordres d'un type comme lui. » dit-il en faisant la grimace et en désignant Luffy qui, pour l'instant, était un abruti à ses yeux.

« J'y arrive. **J'ai eu du mal à croire que le célèbre Zoro soit devenu pirate. D'ailleurs, je lui ai demandé plus tard comment cela s'était produit et il m'a juste répondu que Luffy lui avait sauvé la vie et que je ferai mieux de m'occuper de mes affaires. Apparemment il n'a pas l'air d'aimer raconter sa vie. »**

« Il m'a sauvé la vie? Ça doit avoir un lien avec ce poteau auquel j'étais attaché. Bon, ben merci. » dit-il à Luffy qui venait de faire un bond dans son estime.

« Shishishi. Je t'en prie. » répondit celui-ci avec un grand sourire.

« Je continue. **Malheureusement, Zoro a été blessé par Baggy. Celui-ci possède les pouvoirs d'un fruit du démon qui lui permet de séparer son corps en plusieurs morceaux et ainsi d'être insensible aux coups de sabres. Zoro a tout de même réussit à retourner le canon contre eux et à leur tirer dessus. Dans la confusion, nous avons pu nous enfuir. Zoro a soulevé l'énorme cage où était prisonnier Luffy malgré sa blessure et l'a emporté avec lui. Ces deux-là sont prêts à mourir pour sauver l'autre. Je n'ai jamais rencontré de tels pirates. »**

Zoro et Luffy se regardèrent chacun avec respect. Pour en arriver là, cela voulait dire que l'autre avait fait quelque chose qui le méritait. Ils étaient tous les deux des hommes d'honneur et savaient ce que cela signifiait.

**« Notre repos n'a été que de courte durée. Après avoir rencontré le maire de la ville, un lion gigantesque nous a attaqué. Luffy s'en est chargé ainsi que de son dresseur. Mais Baggy l'a mal pris et a tiré sur la ville, déclenchant la colère du maire. Il est partit l'affronter malgré le fait qu'il n'ait aucune chance. Luffy et Zoro ont décidé d'aller l'aider et j'ai accepté de faire équipe avec eux. Je l'ai vite regretté. Ces deux-là sont des fous furieux. »**

Zoro et Luffy ne relevèrent pas l'insulte et attendirent qu'elle poursuive.

**« Luffy a assommé le maire pour éviter qu'il se fasse tuer. Puis Baggy nous a tiré dessus au canon et j'ai eu la grande surprise de voir Luffy faire gonfler son corps pour renvoyer le boulet. Il a mangé un fruit du démon lui aussi.** Hein, sans rire?C'est vrai? » demanda-t-elle en regardant Luffy.

« Ouais, j'ai mangé le fruit du caoutchoutier. Je suis un homme élastique » répondit-il en attrapant sa joue et en l'étirant.

« D'ailleurs j'en ai mangé un également et Isha-san aussi. » dit Robin en désignant Chopper.

Celui-ci se sentit un peu plus à l'aise. Alors il n'était pas le seul à être bizarre. Peut-être était-ce pour cela que ces gens l'avaient accepté à bord de leur bateau.

**« C'est un homme élastique. **Ah oui, effectivement. **Tous les pirates ont été vaincus à part Baggy et son homme de main. Celui-ci a défié Zoro mais il l'a vaincu malgré sa blessure qu'il a lui-même aggravée en se donnant un coup de sabre. Ce type doit être maso. »**

Zoro fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien.

**« Je me suis éclipsée à ce moment-là pour aller dérober les trésors de Baggy. Mais le duel qui commença entre lui et Luffy était si intense que je l'ai regardé de loin. Quand Baggy lui a demandé pourquoi il voulait aller sur Grand Line, Luffy a répondu qu'il allait devenir le seigneur des pirates. En tant normal j'aurai ri d'une telle déclaration mais cette fois-ci, quelque chose m'en a empêché. C'était son regard. Lorsque Baggy a transpercé son chapeau, il est devenu furieux et son regard était terrifiant. Il m'avait dit que c'était son trésor et je crois que je comprends un peu mieux ce qu'il voulait dire. »**

Elle tourna la tête et vit que Luffy avait retiré son chapeau et le regardait intensément. Il semblait y tenir énormément.

**« Avec mon aide, il a réussit à vaincre Baggy et à l'envoyer voler vers d'autres cieux tout en me sauvant la vie. Tout aurait bien pu se terminer si les villageois n'étaient pas arrivés à ce moment-là. Cet idiot de Luffy leur a dit que c'était lui qui avait assommé le maire et que nous étions des pirates. Évidemment, ils nous ont poursuivis et nous avons dû fuir. Nous avons quitté l'île à bord de deux petits bateaux et je fais à présent équipe avec ces deux pirates vraiment étranges. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai un bon pressentiment. Ils sont un peu fous mais ils ont l'air d'être des gens bien. » **

« Il semble qu'on avance un peu. » dit Sanji. « Apparemment tu es un capitaine pirate, surement celui de ce navire d'ailleurs vu qu'il y a ton chapeau sur le drapeau, et il fait partie de ton équipage. » précisa-t-il en désignant Luffy puis Zoro. « Et la charmante Nami-san fait équipe avec vous bien qu'elle ne soit pas pirate. »

« Vous... vous avez vaincu Baggy le clown? » demanda Ussop, choqué. « Mais c'est pourtant l'un des pires pirates de tout East Blue. »

« Ouais, ben il avait qu'à pas toucher à mon chapeau. » répondit Luffy comme si de rien n'était.

Pendant qu'ils discutaient, Nami garda pour elle ce qui était écrit à la suite.

**Surtout Luffy. Je n'ai jamais rencontré un garçon comme lui. Comment quelqu'un d'aussi gentil peut-il vouloir devenir pirate? Je n'arrête pas de penser à ce qui s'est passé avec Chouchou. Ce pauvre chien a vu le magasin de son maître, son trésor, être brûlé devant ses yeux par le dresseur du lion. Sur le coup, ma haine des pirates est remontée. En voyant Luffy revenir, j'ai été à deux doigts d'essayer de me débarrasser de lui pour éviter qu'il ne devienne l'un de ces monstres qui n'ont aucun scrupule à détruire ce qui nous tient le plus à cœur.  
Et puis je l'ai vu s'asseoir à côté de Chouchou et lui donner un des paquets de croquettes que contenait le magasin. Il s'est battu contre le lion pour pouvoir venger Chouchou et récupérer une petite partie de son trésor. Combien de personnes capables d'une telle noblesse de cœur ai-je déjà rencontrées? Pas assez à mon goût. Il a même donné une partie du trésor de Baggy aux villageois pour qu'il reconstruise leur ville. Je lui ai passé un savon mais je suis contente qu'il l'ait fait. Moi, contente d'avoir perdu de l'argent. Je me demande ce qu'il m'arrive?  
Alors c'est vrai qu'il est insouciant, un peu bête et qu'il a un rêve totalement fou mais... il a quelque chose de spécial. Quelque chose qui m'attire inexplicablement. Je le connais à peine mais je sens que je peux lui faire confiance. Décidément quelque chose ne tourne pas rond chez moi. La suite me dira si c'est en bien ou pas. **

C'était vraiment bizarre comme sensation. Découvrir ce qu'on pouvait ressentir pour quelqu'un en lisant ses propres mémoires. Nami se demanda si elle devait croire ou non ce qu'elle avait elle-même écrit. Ces pirates étaient-ils vraiment les gens bien qu'elle décrivait?

« Oy Nami. »

Elle releva la tête et se rendit compte que tout le monde la regardait. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait rien dit.

« Tu peux lire la suite? Je sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que ça va être génial. Je suis sûr qu'on a vécu de sacrées aventures. » dit Luffy en souriant. Lui n'avait aucun mal à croire ce qu'elle disait apparemment.

« Très bien. **La carte de Grand Line en notre possession, nous avons maintenant besoin d'un plus grand bateau et de nouveaux compagnons. Alors que nous nous dirigions vers une île de ma connaissance, nous avons aperçu une petite île non loin. Vu qu'il nous manquait des vivres, nous y avons accosté. Zoro est resté dans le bateau pour dormir. Quel fainéant celui-là.  
Je suis donc descendue explorer l'île avec Luffy. Nous avons rencontré des animaux très étranges et soudainement, une voix nous a demandé de partir avant de nous tirer dessus. La balle a touché Luffy mais son corps en caoutchouc l'a renvoyée. J'ai eu une sacrée peur. Nous avons découvert le tireur et, incroyable, c'était un homme coincé dans un coffre. Seuls sa tête, ses mains et ses pieds dépassaient.  
Il a dit s'appeler Gaimon et être un ancien pirate. Venu sur cette île avec son équipage à la ****recherche d'un trésor, il l'avait trouvé en haut d'un rocher mais avait glissé et s'était retrouvé coincé dans un coffre et le temps qu'il reprenne connaissance, ses compagnons l'avait abandonné. Il avait alors passé 20 ans sur cette île à éloigner tous les étrangers qui auraient pu en vouloir à son trésor ou aux animaux rares qui y vivaient.**_  
_**Nous avons alors décidé de l'aider à le récupérer. Luffy est alors grimpé en haut du rocher et a trouvé les coffres. Mais il a refusé de les descendre. En réalité les coffres étaient vides. Gaimon avait passé ces 20 dernières années à protéger des coffres qui ne contenaient plus rien. C'est pour cela que Luffy ne voulait pas qu'il les voit. Mais Gaimon l'a vite compris et s'est mis à pleurer. Luffy s'est alors mis à rire et lui a dit qu'au moins maintenant il n'avait plus à rester pour les protéger. Gaimon a retrouvé le moral et a finalement décidé de rester sur l'île pour protéger ses amis animaux des braconniers. »**

Encore une fois, Nami ne lut pas le passage suivant.

**À nouveau, Luffy m'a montré qu'il était quelqu'un de bien. Alors que je pensais qu'il voulait garder le trésor pour lui, il essayait simplement de préserver l'espoir de Gaimon et ne pas avoir à le confronter à une cruelle vérité. Même si ce sont des personnes qu'il ne connait pas, il n'hésite pas à les aider.**

« Alors, on avance un peu. **Ceci est le premier jour de navigation à bord de notre nouveau navire, le Vogue Merry. C'est une superbe caravelle à tête de mouton que nous avons obtenue à Syrup. »**

« Hé, c'est mon village! » s'exclama Ussop.

« Et ce bateau a une tête de mouton. » dit Luffy. « Donc on est sur le Vogue Merry. Et c'est moi le capitaine, youhou! »

« Laissez-moi continuer. **Nous avons également un nouveau compagnon, Ussop. C'est un trouillard et un menteur convulsif mais au moins c'est quelqu'un de normal, pas comme les deux monstres que sont Luffy et Zoro. Malgré tout, Ussop a beaucoup de qualités cachées au fond de lui. Il a juste fallu une situation critique pour les faire ressortir. »**

« Un nouveau nakama, génial! » s'exclama Luffy.

« Oy, oy, qu'est-ce que tu entends par situation critique? » demanda Ussop, que cela préoccupait plus que de se faire traiter de trouillard. « Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à mon village? »

« On va bien voir. **En arrivant sur l'île, on a eu la surprise de voir Ussop apparaître. Il nous a pris pour des pirates venus menacer son village et nous a sorti tout un speech sur les 8000 hommes à ses ordres. Évidemment le mensonge était flagrant. Enfin, sauf pour Luffy qui y a vraiment cru. Comment peut-il être aussi naïf? »**

**Mais bon, cela fait partie de son charme.**

**« Découvert, Ussop s'est rapidement affolé avant qu'on arrive à lui faire comprendre que nous n'étions pas des pillards. Il nous a alors emmené dans un restaurant en ville. Là, on a discuté et il nous a apprit que si nous cherchions un bateau, la demoiselle riche qui vivait dans la grande maison sur la colline pourrait nous aider. Mais subitement, il nous a quitté. Il était clair qu'il nous cachait quelque chose et nous l'avons découvert grâce à trois enfants du village qui traînent avec lui.  
Ils nous ont dit que la jeune fille s'appelait Kaya. Elle avait perdu ses parents et était tombé malade. Depuis, Ussop lui rendait visite tous les jours et lui racontait des histoires complètement délirantes afin qu'elle se sente mieux. Et cela marchait d'après eux. C'est une jolie histoire et ça ne m'étonnerait pas d'apprendre qu'Ussop est amoureux de Kaya. »**

En entendant ça, Ussop se mità rougir alors que tout les autres le regardaient.

« Oh, bien joué mon grand. » dit Sanji. « Raconter des histoires pour aider une jeune demoiselle et ainsi la séduire. »

« N'importe quoi! » s'offusqua Ussop. « C'était uniquement pour qu'elle se sente mieux, il n'y avait absolument rien d'autre! »

« Mais oui, tu m'en diras tant. » répondit le cuisinier.

« La question n'est pas là! Ce qui important c'est qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à mon village et à Kaya. » rétorqua Ussop.

« Tu as l'air de beaucoup t'inquiéter pour elle. » le taquina Nami.

Ussop faillit s'étrangler en essayant de protester et seuls des bruits non identifiables sortirent de sa bouche.

« C'est bon, je continue. **Nous avons donc décidé de rendre visite à Kaya pour savoir si elle pouvait nous aider à trouver un bateau. En arrivant à sa demeure, nous avons retrouvé Ussop qui discutait avec elle. Mais avant que nous ayons pu faire connaissance, son majordome est arrivé. Il s'appelait Krapador et s'est mit à insulter Ussop et son père qui est un pirate. Ussop l'a frappé, il n'a pas supporté qu'on manque de respect à son père. Même s'il ne l'a pas vu depuis longtemps, il le respecte énormément.  
Nous avons dû quitter la demeure et Luffy a suivi Ussop. Apparemment il connait son père. Ils ont alors surpris une conversation entre le majordome et un homme étrange. Krapador n'était en fait qu'un ancien pirate, le machiavélique capitaine Kuro. »**

« Quoi?!! » hurla Ussop en se redressant. « Krapador est le capitaine Kuro?! Oh mon dieu, Kaya est en danger, mon village est en danger! Il faut faire quelque chose! »

« La ferme! » cria Nami en le frappant sur la tête.

Tout le monde fut surpris, même elle. Mais en même temps cela semblait... familier.

« Hum... désolée pour ça. » lança Nami en direction d'Ussop. « Nous sommes très loin de ton village et vu que nous sommes encore en vie et sur un bateau que nous a donné cette mademoiselle Kaya, je présume que ça c'est bien fini. Alors calme-toi. »

« ... D'accord. » répondit-il.

« Je reprends. **Celui-ci s'est fait passer pour mort pour échapper à la marine parce qu'il ne supportait plus d'être pourchassé. Il a donc décidé de s'installer sur l'île et de se faire recueillir par la famille de Kaya. Une fois ses parents décédés, il a mis en place un plan pour assassiner Kaya et récupérer sa fortune. Et pour cela son ancien équipage débarquerait sur l'île et pillerait le village avant de tuer Kaya. L'homme étrange étant un hypnotiseur, il la forcerait à rédiger un testament ou elle léguerait tout à Krapador. C'est uniquement dans ce but qu'il s'est occupé d'elle pendant trois ans.**Mon dieu, cet homme est un monstre. »

« C'est un pirate, à quoi t'attendais-tu? » lança Zoro.

« Non. Ce n'est pas un pirate. »

Tout le monde se tourna vers Luffy qui venait de parler. C'était la première fois qu'ils le voyaient aussi sérieux. Enfin, sauf pour Robin.

« Un type qui projette des plans aussi lâches et qui refuse d'être fier de son nom n'a rien d'un pirate, c'est juste une belle ordure. » dit-il froidement.

On peut dire qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas à une telle déclaration de la part du jeune homme dont ils n'avaient pour l'instant vu que le côté jovial.

« _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il croit? Tous les pirates sont des ordures. Comment peut-il les défendre ainsi? À moins que... qu'il n'ait rencontré des pirates différents? De bons pirates? Est-ce que ce serait pour ça que j'ai l'impression que malgré qu'il soit pirate il serait incapable de faire du mal à quelqu'un d'innocent? » _pensa Nami. « _Comment fait-il pour réussir à entamer mes convictions les plus profondes aussi facilement? Je ferais mieux de me concentrer sur autre chose. _Bon, je lis la suite ou bien on ne saura jamais ce qui s'est passé.  
**Ussop a bien sûr tenté de prévenir les habitants mais personne ne l'a cru. Il a raconté trop de mensonges sur des pirates qui débarquaient pour qu'ils le prennent au sérieux. Il a même été blessé en tentant d'emmener Kaya en lieu sûr. Comment aurait-elle pu le croire alors que Krapador avait été si bon avec elle pendant trois ans? Ussop était anéantit. Personne ne l'avait cru et il avait été chassé du village. Le lendemain, les pirates débarqueraient et il y aurait de nombreuses victimes. Mais il décida qu'il protégerait son village, même seul. C'était son village et il l'aimait. Nous avons été surpris qu'il soit aussi courageux mais c'était tout ce qu'il fallait pour qu'on décide de ****l'aider. »**

Ussop sembla surpris d'apprendre qu'il avait fait quelque chose d'aussi brave. Luffy lui fit un grand sourire et Zoro un hochement de tête approbateur.

**« Nous avons donc tout préparé pour accueillir les pirates. Le seul moyen d'accéder à l'intérieur de l'île était un chemin en pente. Nous y avons répandu de l'huile et attendu l'aube. Le problème, c'est que les pirates ont débarqué de l'autre côté de l'île, là où nous étions arrivés. Nous avons dû nous y rendre en catastrophe et au final seuls moi et Ussop sommes arrivés à temps. Nous n'avons pas pu les retenir très longtemps mais malgré quelques contretemps, Luffy et Zoro sont arrivés pour les repousser. »**

« Qu'est-ce tu veux dire par contretemps? » demanda Zoro, soupçonneux.

« Je ne sais pas, ce n'est pas écrit. » mentit Nami en sautant le passage où elle le faisait tomber dans l'huile et où Luffy se perdait. **« On pensait en avoir finit mais l'hypnotiseur les a remit sur pied en les rendant fous furieux. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'était que ça marcherait aussi sur Luffy. Il leur a foncé dessus et les battus en une seule attaque avant d'aller arracher leur figure de proue. Mais comment fait-il pour être aussi fort? Sûrement grâce à toute la viande qu'il mange. Enfin bref, il s'est encore fait hypnotiser et s'est endormi.  
À ce moment, deux gars bizarres sont sortis du bateau et ont attaqués Zoro. Ils étaient plutôt forts, ils ont réussit à lui voler deux de ses sabres et il s'est vite retrouvé en difficulté. J'ai essayé de récupérer ses sabres mais l'hypnotiseur m'a blessé à l'épaule. C'est alors que Kuro est arrivé. Il a commencé à crier et les deux gars qui affrontaient Zoro ont voulu se rebeller mais il les a vite maîtrisés avec des espèces de gants à longues lames. Le combat allait recommencer quand j'ai réussit à rendre ses sabres à Zoro. Il a alors vaincu ses ennemis en une seul attaque. Il n'y a pas à dire, Luffy est impressionnant mais Zoro n'est pas mal non plus dans son genre. »**

Un petit sourire satisfait apparut sur le visage de Zoro. Il pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, il n'était pas contre quelques compliments de temps à autre.

**« Cependant, l'hypnotiseur a encore guéri l'un des types. J'en ai profité pour aller réveiller Luffy, Zoro ne pouvait pas s'en sortir tout seul et on avait besoin de lui. Mais l'hypnotiseur m'a vu et m'a lancé un de ses chakrams. Au moment où il allait me toucher, Luffy s'est relevé et s'est interposé entre l'arme et moi. Il a pris le coup dans la tête et j'ai bien cru qu'il était mort. Mais il n'y a pas à dire, il a la tête dure. Il a saisi le chakram et l'a retiré de son crâne sans trop de dommages. Il m'a encore sauvé la vie. Et j'ai bien l'impression que ce n'est pas la dernière fois. Vu qu'il était réveillé, j'ai enfin pu laisser la douleur me submerger et je me suis écroulée.  
Le combat allait recommencer mais Kaya est arrivée à ce moment-là. Apparemment elle savait pour Kuro et a essayé de le forcer à partir en lui offrant son argent. Cela n'a pas marché alors elle a brandit un pistolet vers lui, mais elle n'a pas pu appuyer sur la gâchette. Ussop a tenté d'attaquer Kuro mais il était trop rapide pour lui. Alors qu'il allait le trancher, Luffy lui a donné un... Gomu Gomu no Pistolet comme il dit. Ce fut alors au tour des trois enfants de nous rejoindre. Ils voulaient se battre mais Ussop les a convaincus d'emmener Kaya et de la protéger. L'hypnotiseur s'est alors lancé à leur poursuite tandis que Kuro restait pour se battre contre Luffy. Zoro s'est rapidement débarrassé de son adversaire et a embarqué Ussop pour aller aider Kaya. Voyant que la situation était sous contrôle, je me suis éclipsée pour aller voler les trésors des pirates. » **

« Attends, tu as laissé Luffy se battre tout seul contre Kuro? » s'indigna Ussop.

« Tout ça pour des berrys? Mais t'es rapiat à quel point? » demanda Zoro.

« J'étais blessée! » rétorqua Nami. « Et je suis une voleuse de pirates, si je ne le fais pas quand j'en ai l'occasion à quoi bon? »

« Laissez tomber les gars. » lança Luffy. « Elle a fait ce qu'elle avait à faire c'est tout. Et puis je pouvais m'occuper de ce Kuro tout seul. »

« Mais quel genre de capitaine t'es si tu lui passes tout? »

C'était vraiment étrange. Même s'ils ne s'en souvenaient plus, ils se chamaillaient comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps. Nami se surprit même à sourire. Après un moment, elle se remit à lire.

**« En revenant, j'ai vu Luffy se tenir seul dans la pente et les pirates figés comme des statues. Puis soudainement ils se sont tous mis à saigner. C'était comme s'ils se faisaient trancher par un adversaire invisible. Apparemment c'était une attaque de Kuro qui touchait ses ennemis et ses nakamas sans distinction. Luffy ne l'a pas supporté. Il s'est énervé et je pense que je me souviendrai toujours de ce qu'il a dit : Je ne te laisserai pas massacrer tes nakamas. S'il se met autant en colère pour de vils pirates, je n'ose imaginer jusqu'où il irait pour sauver ses nakamas à lui. Il attrapa Kuro et mit fin à son attaque avant de s'accrocher à lui et d'étirer son cou pour le mettre hors d'état de nuire avec un coup d'boule. »**

Tout le monde regardait Luffy à présent. Ce que Nami venait de dire les avaient touchés. Ils comprenaient un peu mieux ce qui avait pu les attirer chez lui. Même s'il avait l'air d'un gamin à première vue, le récit de Nami laissait entendre qu'il était très fort, loyal et bon. Et un petit peu fou aussi. Nami apprécia ce petit interlude car il lui permit de garder pour elle le paragraphe suivant.

**Alors que les pirates fuyaient, je rejoignit Luffy avec mon butin mais en m'approchant je le vis tanguer dangereusement avant de s'effondrer dans mes bras. Le pauvre était épuisé. Il faut dire qu'il avait de sacrées entailles sur le corps, il avait dû perdre beaucoup de sang. Je l'ai allongé comme je pus avant de m'asseoir à côté de lui. Je lui ai alors demandé pourquoi il s'était autant énervé. Il m'a répondu qu'il détestait ce genre de personnes. Qu'ils n'avaient rien compris à la vraie vie de pirate et que ses nakamas à lui ne seraient jamais ainsi.  
Cela confirme ce que je pense, Luffy et moi n'avons pas du tout la même vision des pirates. Pour quelle raison je l'ignore, mais il les voit comme de braves aventuriers qui parcourent librement la mer à la recherche d'aventures et de trésors. Cela explique mieux pourquoi je m'entends si bien avec lui. Je n'ai rien contre ce genre de personne, au contraire, c'est le genre de choses que j'aimerais faire si je le pouvais. En fait Luffy n'a de pirate que le nom. Rien dans son comportement ou sa façon de penser ne peut le rapprocher de ces monstres assoiffés de sang que sont les pirates. Au final, Luffy n'est pas un pirate. En tout cas pas pour moi. Je dois même avouer que je l'aime bien.**

Nami se mit à rougir légèrement. Elle commençait vraiment à redouter la suite. Tout dans son écriture laissait croire qu'elle était en train de...

« Nami, tu nous lis la suite? » demanda Ussop. « Je ne sais toujours pas ce qui est arrivé à Kaya. »

« Ah. Euh... oui, la suite. Alors, **Zoro et Ussop nous rejoignirent. Ils s'étaient débarrassés de l'hypnotiseur et Kaya et les enfants étaient sains et saufs. Ussop a décidé de ne rien dire aux habitants du village afin de ne pas les inquiéter C'était une sage décision. Il nous a remercié et nous a annoncé qu'il allait quitter l'île et prendre la mer. Plus tard, Kaya est venue nous voir pour nous annoncer qu'elle voulait aussi nous remercier. Et pour ça, elle nous a offert le Vogue Merry sur lequel nous voguons en ce moment. Ussop lui a fait ses adieux puis nous avons largué les amarres. Avec un bateau digne de ce nom et un compagnon en plus, la suite s'annonce plutôt bien. »**

« Ouf. » soupira Ussop en se passant le dos de la main sur le front. « Tout est bien qui finit bien. Apparemment je l'ai déjà dit mais je vous remercie beaucoup d'avoir sauvé mon village. »

« Il n'y a pas de quoi. » répondit Nami en souriant.

Zoro se contenta d'un léger sourire et Luffy de son grand sourire habituel.

« Et puis toi aussi tu t'es battu. T'as protégé ton village. » dit-il.

« Oui. J'ai affronté des pirates et le capitaine Kuro pour les protéger. » dit Ussop qui avait toujours du mal à y croire. « Mais après tout que sont de misérables pirates comparés au grand capitaine Ussop, celui qui a vaincu à main nue l'armée de morts-vivants de Nadir, sauvé le royaume de Tristain… »

A nouveau reparti dans ses délires, il déclencha un fou rire dans la pièce. Même Chopper se surprit à demander à Ussop de raconter ses histoires. Pendant un moment, tous oublièrent la situation avant que Sanji ne tousse fortement dans son poing.

« Navré de casser l'ambiance mais je ne sais toujours pas ce que je fais ici. Pourriez-vous continuer votre récit chère Nami-san? »

« Oui bien sûr. » répondit-elle. « Alors… ce jour-ci n'a pas l'air intéressant, passons au suivant. Ah, de nouveaux noms. **Encore de l'animation aujourd'hui. Nous venions à peine de finir de peindre le symbole de notre drapeau sur la voile, que Luffy a décidé de s'entraîner au canon. Avec l'aide d'Ussop, ils ont dégommé un gros rocher non loin. Un peu après, alors que l'on discutait de la nécessité de trouver un nouveau compagnon, un type a débarqué sur le bateau en criant et a commencé à faire du raffut. Luffy s'en est vite chargé mais il est apparu que cet homme est un ancien camarade de Zoro, un certain Johnny, chasseur de prime. »**

« Hein? Johnny? » demanda Zoro, surpris.

**« Lui et son associé Yosaku ont déjà fait équipe avec lui par le passé. Yosaku étant tombé malade, il s'était arrêté pour qu'il reprenne des forces… sur le rocher que Luffy et Ussop avaient détruit. »**

« Aaaahh!! On l'a tué!! » crièrent Luffy et Ussop.

« Apparemment non. **Le fameux Yosaku fut monté à bord. Il était vraiment mal en point, il avait le scorbut. Heureusement que nous avions des citrons, il fut vite sur pied grâce à l'apport en vitamine . Un peu trop vite d'ailleurs, il s'écroula rapidement ensuite. Une fois sûrs que son état s'arrangerait, nous avons convenu qu'il nous fallait trouver un cuisinier afin de pouvoir manger sainement durant le voyage. Johnny a dit qu'il connaissait l'endroit parfait pour ça. Un navire-restaurant nommé le Baratie. »**

« Le Baratie?! » s'exclama Sanji. « Mais c'est là que je travaille! »

« Et bien ça explique comment on t'a rencontré. » dit Ussop.

« Oui. Mais je me demande bien ce qui a pu me pousser à quitter le bateau du vieux schnock. »

« Voyons ça. Apparemment nous avons mis trois jours avant d'y arriver. **Nous avons finalement atteint le Baratie. C'est un navire impressionnant à tête de poisson. Mais la joie fut de courte durée car Luffy s'est encore attiré des ennuis. Un navire de la marine arrivé en même temps que nous nous a tiré dessus. Luffy a renvoyé le boulet mais celui-ci a atterri sur le restaurant. Vu qu'il est incapable de mentir, il a pris toute la responsabilité de l'accident. Résultat il s'est retrouvé à devoir travailler dans le restaurant pendant un an. Il va falloir qu'on trouve une solution. Il est hors de question qu'on reste ici une année entière. Mais le bon côté des choses c'est qu'il a trouvé un cuistot à engager. On l'a rencontré en allant manger, un dénommé Sanji. Mais il n'a pas l'air d'avoir très envie de quitter le Baratie. »**

**C'est un sacré dragueur mais il est vraiment trop facile à manipuler. J'ai réussit à lui faire payer mon repas sans aucune difficulté**_._

« _Je vais éviter de dire ça._ Hum, il ne se passe rien de spécial le jour d'après, Luffy continue de travailler au restaurant. »

En réalité, Nami ne disait pas toute la vérité. Il s'était bien passé quelque chose de spécial mais c'était quelque chose qui ne concernait qu'elle.

**Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Quand je suis tombée sur les avis de recherche de Yosaku et Johnny, j'ai vu celle d'Arlong. Et c'est alors que je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais plus pensé à Kokoyashi depuis plusieurs jours. Pire encore, c'était totalement sorti de mon esprit. L'objectif sur lequel je travaille depuis huit ans et qui hantait chacune de mes nuits avait disparu de mon esprit! Je ne sais pas vraiment quand ça s'est produit mais je me sens si bien avec Luffy et les autres que je me suis retrouvée à apprécier la vie. À m'amuser, à rire, à vivre le moment présent sans penser au lendemain ou au passé.  
J'ai l'impression d'avoir trahi mon village. Pendant qu'ils subissent la tyrannie d'Arlong, je suis là à prendre du bon temps avec mes nakamas. Tiens, la preuve. J'avais dit que je ne faisais qu'équipe avec eux et maintenant je les appelle mes nakamas. Je suis vraiment égoïste de faire passer mon bonheur avant celui des habitants de Kokoyashi. Mais ça fais si longtemps que je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi bien. J'aimerai en profiter encore un peu.  
Je n'ai que deux solutions. Continuer ma route avec Luffy et les autres en attendant d'avoir suffisamment d'argent mais ce serait laisser tomber les villageois. Ou bien voler le Vogue Merry, le trésor et les abandonner là. J'ai fais le calcul, il ne me manquerait que sept millions de berrys dans ce cas-là. Mais là ce serait Luffy que je trahirai, alors qu'il m'a fait confiance. Dans les deux cas, je vais devoir renier des personnes qui me sont chères.  
Et il est hors de question que je leur parle de tout ça. Je commence à connaître Luffy et je sais qu'il ferai tout pour m'aider y compris se battre contre Arlong. Mais ce monstre est bien trop fort. Je refuse de voir à nouveau une personne importante mourir sous mes yeux. J'ai dit que je me battrai seule et je le ferai. **

Nami avait peur maintenant. Peur de ce qui pouvait être écrit sur la page suivante. Quelle décision avait-elle prise? Vu qu'elle était encore sur le bateau, peut-être avait-elle choisi de rester avec eux. Elle tourna la page avec appréhension. Sur celle-ci, l'encre avait coulée à quelques endroits. Comme si de l'eau y était tombé pendant qu'elle écrivait. Et elle savait ce que cela signifiait. Elle avait pleuré. Elle qui s'était juré de ne plus jamais se laisser aller ou de s'apitoyer sur son sort avait pleuré.

**Je ne me suis jamais autant sentie mal depuis longtemps. Finalement j'ai choisi mon village. J'ai trahi Luffy et les autres. J'ai profité qu'ils étaient à l'intérieur du Baratie pour m'emparer du Vogue Merry en poussant Yosaku et Johnny par dessus bord. En m'éloignant, j'ai vu le navire de Creek être coupé en deux. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais j'espère qu'il ne leur arrivera rien. Ils sont forts, je suis sûre qu'ils s'en sortiront.  
Je me déteste. Pourquoi est-ce que ça s'est passé comme ça? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai dû trahir les premiers amis que j'ai jamais eu depuis huit ans? Ils vont me manquer... énormément. Surtout Luffy. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il doit penser de moi maintenant. Il m'a sauvé la vie, il m'a fait confiance et moi je l'ai trompé. De tous, je suis sûre que c'est lui qui doit être le plus déçu.  
Tout ce que je peux espérer c'est qu'ils veuillent bien me pardonner. Et peut-être qu'un jour nos routes se croiseront à nouveau. Alors je pourrai m'excuser et leur expliquer pourquoi j'ai dû faire ça. J'ai vraiment hâte que tout ceci soit terminé.**

En lisant ces mots, Nami ne put s'empêcher de poser la main sur son cœur et de la serrer. Ça faisait mal. Bien qu'elle n'ait plus ses souvenirs et les sentiments de l'époque, cela faisait vraiment mal.

« Oy, Nami, ça va? »

Elle se tourna vers Luffy qui la regardait d'un air soucieux.

« Il s'est passé un truc grave? T'as arrêté de lire. » continua-t-il.

« _Oh bon sang, qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant? Je ne peux pas leur dire ça. Il faut que j'invente une histoire mais j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps. » _réfléchit-elle à toute vitesse alors qu'un mélange d'anxiété et de remords l'envahissait. « _Je sais. _Euh non, ce n'est rien. C'est juste que je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai vraiment très faim. »

« Aaah! Moi aussi! » cria Luffy.

« Il faut dire qu'on a pas mangé depuis qu'on s'est réveillé. » dit Zoro. « Maintenant que tu le dis, j'ai l'estomac dans les talons. »

« Et il doit bien être midi passé. » ajouta Ussop.

« Que diriez-vous si on mangeait un morceau avant de continuer l'histoire hein? » proposa Nami avec un faux sourire.

« Et bien si c'est la charmante Nami-san qui le demande, je peux vous préparer quelque chose. » dit Sanji.

« Yahoo! Manger! » s'exclama Luffy, tout joyeux.

« _Bien, opération distraction réussie. Maintenant il faut que j'arrive à lire le journal sans qu'ils me voient. » _

Nami profita que Sanji mette la table pour poser le journal sur ses genoux. De là, elle pouvait y jeter de discrets coup d'œil pendant le repas. Cela était grandement facilité par la façon dont mangeait Luffy. Il attirait toute l'attention sur lui vu la vitesse à laquelle il engloutissait la nourriture.

« _Voyons voir, j'ai mis deux jours pour retourner à Kokoyashi. Tiens, la prochaine annotation est deux jours après. J'imagine que j'ai dû reprendre la mer. »_

**C'est fini. Tout est fini. Ce cauchemar qui a duré huit ans est enfin terminé. Et c'est grâce à Luffy. Ils sont venus me chercher. Malgré le fait que je les ai trahis ils sont quand même venus. Et à présent Kokoyashi est libre. Arlong Park est détruit et les hommes-poissons sont tous vaincus. Il l'a battu. Luffy a terrassé Arlong et m'a enfin libérée.**

La fourchette de Nami glissa de sa main et tomba sur la table. Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, ses mains s'emparèrent du journal et le rapprochèrent de son visage pour qu'elle puisse mieux lire. Luffy entendit la fourchette et se tourna pour voir Nami qui lisait le journal.

« Hé Nami! T'as pas le droit de le lire dans ton coin, c'est de la triche. » protesta-t-il.

Mais Nami ne l'entendit pas. Elle continuait de lire et bientôt des larmes apparurent aux coins de ses yeux. Les autres la regardaient avec surprise, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien se passer.

**Nami! Tu es ma nakama!**

Une main vint se poser sur son épaule, l'arrachant à sa lecture.

« Hé, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Pourquoi tu pleures? » lui demanda Luffy.

Elle se tourna vers lui et fixa ses yeux noirs. Il s'inquiétait pour elle. Brusquement, tout ce qu'elle venait de lire lui revint en tête et elle craqua. Elle laissa tomber le journal et se jeta dans les bras de Luffy en pleurant.

« Merci... Merci pour tout. » dit-elle entre ses sanglots.

Ne sachant pas quoi faire, Luffy se contenta de lui tapoter doucement le dos pour essayer de la calmer.

« Euh... je t'en prie. » dit-il, confus.

« Je pense qu'on devrait les laisser. » dit doucement Robin.

La situation était pour le moins embarrassante. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait, un, Nami pleurer et, deux, serrer Luffy dans ses bras. Quoiqu'elle ait pu lire, cela devait être bouleversant et il valait mieux attendre qu'elle se calme. Or, c'était plus simple quand on était pas fixé par des inconnus. Enfin, des personnes dont on ne souvient plus. Elle se leva et les autres la suivirent et quittèrent la cuisine sous le regard implorant de Luffy qui aurait bien voulu un petit coup de main. Il ne savait absolument pas quoi dire à une fille qui pleurait sur son épaule, surtout qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi.

Bien après que ses larmes se soient arrêtées, Nami continua de serrer Luffy contre elle. Elle ne savait pourquoi et ne voulait pas le savoir mais elle en avait besoin. Elle avait besoin de sentir cette présence réconfortante près d'elle.

OoO

« C'est pas vrai, il ne l'a toujours pas lâchée. » pesta Sanji qui avait le visage collé contre l'un des hublots de la cuisine.

« Laisse-les tranquille, elle a besoin de calme. » dit Zoro.

« Moi aussi je veux la réconforter, pourquoi il faut que ce soit lui? » pleurnicha Sanji.

« Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire? » lança Zoro, agacé.

« Je sais pas, j'ai un drôle de pressentiment. Comme si tout mon être me disait que je ne dois pas les laisser tous seuls dans une pièce et dans les bras l'un de l'autre. »

Finalement, Luffy et Nami se séparèrent et ils purent retourner dans la pièce. Là Nami leur raconta l'histoire. Toute l'histoire. Enfin, dans les grandes largeurs. Elle garda pour elle tout ce qui était un peu trop... personnel. Le reste de l'après-midi vit Robin proposer de mettre de côté la lecture pour réfléchir à la raison pour laquelle ils avaient perdus la mémoire. Finalement la nuit tomba et tous hormis Robin s'endormirent dans la cuisine tandis qu'une mystérieuse silhouette tenant une flute en forme d'hippocampe s'approchait du navire.

* * *

Et voilà, on se retrouve maintenant à la fin de l'épisode 221. Je vous conseille de regarder toute l'histoire, ce sera plus simple de comprendre par la suite. Personnellement ces Hors-Série m'ont déçu parce que les personnages y sont totalement OOC et qu'il y a beaucoup d'incohérences. Nami s'enfuit dans la nature sans savoir ce qui se passe, Zoro aussi. Quand elle demande à Luffy de la ramener à Kokoyashi il ne lui dit même pas que l'île est libérée d'Arlong. Elle lit bel et bien le journal mais bizarrement il n'y a rien sur Kokoyashi alors qu'elle est censée le tenir depuis au moins Syrup... Je m'étais alors dit que si elle l'avait vraiment lu et devant tout le monde ils se seraient épargnés bien des soucis.

Comme vous l'avez vu, ça traite surtout du début de leur aventure vu par Nami. J'aurai pu continuer jusqu'aux îles célestes mais ça aurait été très long. Bien évidemment vous avez aussi remarqué que ce n'est pas une histoire comique. J'ai longuement hésité mais j'ai finalement préféré rester dans le sérieux et l'axer plutôt sur Nami et ses réflexions de l'époque.

Comme c'est un Two-shot, un petit chapitre suivra et amènera la conclusion. On ne peut décemment pas en rester là pas vrai?

PS: Record du truc le plus long que j'ai jamais écrit battu.


	2. Un souvenir inoubliable

Et voilà, la suite et fin. On avance un peu dans le futur, jusqu'à la fin de l'épisode 224, quand ils ont tous récupéré la mémoire. Tout le reste s'est passé comme dans l'animé à part qu'ils n'ont pas eu besoin d'aller chercher Nami et pour Zoro, ben il s'est perdu quand ils sont allé visiter le centre de l'île et c'est là qu'il s'est fait hypnotiser. Ça reste crédible non?

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Un souvenir inoubliable**

La mémoire enfin retrouvée et le ventre plein, nos amis s'éloignaient tranquillement vers leur nouvelle destination. La nuit tombée, chacun s'était couché excepté Zoro qui avait été chargé de la vigie comme punition pour s'être laisser hypnotiser et avoir essayer de tuer Luffy. Bien sûr cela ne l'empêchait pas de dormir comme un loir.  
Une personne cependant avait des problèmes pour s'endormir et cette personne, c'était Nami. Allongée dans son lit, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à ce qui s'était passé la veille.

_« Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de le serrer dans mes bras bon sang?! »_

Elle savait très bien ce qui lui avait pris. Elle avait été à deux doigts de le faire après la chute d'Arlong Park et c'était uniquement parce qu'il y avait tous les habitants de Kokoyashi qui les regardaient qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait.  
Et puis il y avait tout ce qu'elle avait écrit dans son journal. Elle était parfaitement consciente de son affection et de son admiration pour Luffy, il lui prouvait régulièrement qu'il les méritaient, mais se remémorer en quelques heures tous ces instants amenait tout ça à un autre niveau.

_« Est-ce que je l'aime... ou pas? »_

C'était le dilemme qu'elle s'infligeait depuis près d'une heure. Elle tentait de se souvenir de tous les moments qu'ils avaient passé ensembles, elle pesait le pour et le contre, passait par des phases de négation, puis de questionnement, d'énervement et enfin de lassitude. Et tout cela la ramenait à cette fameuse étreinte.

_« C'était agréable? Oui. J'en avais besoin? Oui. Est-ce que j'aurais pu le faire avec quelqu'un d'autre? ... Non. »_

Finalement, elle se rendit à l'évidence que Luffy était spécial, qu'il était différent de ses autre nakamas et qu'il avait une place particulière dans son cœur.

_« Mais est-ce que c'est de l'amour ou pas? »_ Questionnement. _« Aaah! Nojiko, j'aurai dû t'écouter quand tu me parlais des garçons! »_ Énervement. _« J'en ai marre, je vais faire un tour sur le pont. »_ Lassitude.

Nami sortit de la chambre sans faire de bruit pour éviter de réveiller Robin. La pauvre avait fait deux nuits blanches et était vraiment fatiguée. Une fois sur le pont, Nami pu enfin se détendre un peu. La nuit, la mer et le silence était tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour clarifier son esprit. Même si le fameux silence était perturbé par les ronflements sonores qui émanaient de la vigie.

« Tsss, ça vaut bien la peine qu'on lui dise qu'il est de garde. » soupira-t-elle. « Et qu'est-ce qu'on ferait si on se faisait attaquer hein? »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vous préviendrai si c'est le cas. » dit quelqu'un.

Nami sursauta et se tourna vers l'avant du bateau, là d'où provenait la voix, pour voir Luffy assis sur son siège réservé.

« Luffy? Bon sang, tu m'as fait peur. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, tu ne dors pas? » demanda-t-elle en essayant de calmer les battements de son cœur qui s'étaient affolés sous le coup de la surprise et le fait que ce soit celui qui hantait ses pensées qui ait parlé.

« Je monte la garde au cas où cette saleté de poulpe reviendrait. Et toi? » répondit-il en se retournant.

« Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Tu sais, il y a peu de chances qu'il revienne. Tu n'es pas obligé de surveiller le bateau. Quoiqu'avec l'enclume qui nous sert de vigie, tu as peut-être bien fait. » dit-elle en le rejoignant à la proue.

« Mouais, c'est juste que je veux pas qu'il nous pique encore tous nos souvenirs. »

« C'était plutôt bizarre hein? Se faire aspirer la mémoire. J'espère que ça n'arrivera plus. » dit-elle en s'accoudant au bastingage et en fixant la mer.

« Bah, t'auras juste à lire ton journal encore une fois. » répondit-il en souriant.

Nami se figea. Brusquement, toutes ses précédentes réflexions lui revinrent en tête et elle se rendit compte qu'elle était seule avec Luffy. Le souvenir de leur étreinte repassa dans son esprit et elle se sentit rougir légèrement.

« À propos de ça Luffy... pour ce qui s'est passé hier... » commença-t-elle avant qu'il ne l'interrompe.

« Ah non non, c'est bon. T'as pas à t'excuser. Tu as dû tout revire d'un seul coup, je comprends ce que tu as pu ressentir, je ne t'en veux pas du tout. » dit-il rapidement en agitant les mains. Il se souvenait parfaitement de l'état dans lequel elle était à Kokoyashi et savait que ça avait dû être dur pour elle de devoir tout revivre.

Elle soupira. « Baka. Je ne voulais pas m'excuser. »

Luffy arrêta d'agiter ses mains et pencha sa tête sur le côté, surpris.

« Je voulais juste te dire que... je pensais ce que je t'ai dit. Je ne pourrai jamais assez te remercier de ce que tu as fait pour moi. Malgré tout ce que j'ai pu faire ou dire, tu m'as fait confiance. Et quand je t'ai demandé de l'aide, tu n'as pas hésité une seule seconde. Tu m'as sauvé Luffy. Et pas que moi, ma famille et mon village aussi. Et pour ça je te serai éternellement reconnaissante. Je me suis rendue compte que je ne te l'avais jamais vraiment dit jusqu'ici alors... merci Luffy. » dit-elle doucement en se tournant vers lui.

Mais il n'était plus sur la tête de Merry. Surprise, elle eu à peine le temps de se demander où il était passé qu'elle sentit quelque chose se poser sur sa tête.

« Baka toi-même. Pourquoi t'en fais toute une histoire? » dit-il en ôtant la main de son chapeau qu'il avait posé sur sa tête et en s'accoudant à côté d'elle, dos à la mer. « Les amis ça sert à ça pas vrai? »

Nami se tourna vers lui en passant sa mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille pour voir qu'il lui souriait. Mais pas de son habituel grand sourire idiot. Celui-ci était plus... chaleureux. C'était celui qui signifiait qu'il fallait qu'elle oublie ses soucis. Qu'elle n'était pas seule et qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui en cas de problème. Nami se mit à sourire.

« Oui, tu as raison. »

Heureux de la voir sourire, Luffy se mit à rire doucement, ce qui provoqua la même réaction chez Nami. Ils se mirent alors à rire sans aucune raison pendant plusieurs minutes avant d'arriver à se calmer.

« Dis-moi Luffy. Tu n'as pas eu des sensations bizarres hier? » lui demanda-t-elle en se tournant à nouveau vers la mer.

« Hein? »

« Quand on n'avait plus nos souvenirs. Tu n'as pas eu des espèces d'intuitions? Quelque chose qui te disais que tu nous connaissais? »

« Hum, je sais pas trop. Dans quel genre? »

« Et bien par exemple Zoro et Sanji qui continuaient de se chamailler, Chopper qui était passionné par les histoires d'Ussop et qui avait moins peur de nous ou moi qui ai frappé Ussop sans que je m'en rende compte. »

« Ah oui, à ce moment là, j'ai trouvé ça normal sur le coup. Alors que je ne me souvenais plus que tu as tendance à nous frapper quand tu t'énerves. » dit-il en ricanant.

« C'est de ça dont je veux parler. Je me suis rendu compte que même si je ne me souvenais plus de vous, je n'avais pas peur. Comme si mon corps me disait que jamais vous ne me feriez de mal. »

« Oui, je comprends. Une sorte d'instinct quoi? »

« Oui. Tu ne l'as pas ressentit? »

« Si. D'une manière ou d'une autre, je sentais que vous étiez tous importants pour moi. S'il avait fallu vous aider, je l'aurai fait sans réfléchir. Et puis... »

Luffy resta silencieux un moment et Nami se demanda pourquoi.

« Et puis quoi? » insista-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

Il se tourna vers elle et elle vit qu'il était à la fois tendu et gêné.

« Si je te le dis, tu promets de pas me frapper? » demanda-t-il en fuyant son regard.

« Quoi? Pourquoi je devrais te frapper? »

« Tu le promets? » insista-t-il en la regardant cette fois.

Nami était vraiment confuse mais elle voulait savoir alors... « D'accord, je promets de ne pas te frapper. Maintenant accouche. »

« Y'a... aussi eu le moment où... tu... m'as serré contre toi. » dit-il en bafouillant.

Nami se figea et se sentit à nouveau rougir. Elle ne s'était pas demandé ce qu'il avait pu penser à ce moment là.

« Sur le coup j'ai un peu flippé... c'était la première fois qu'une fille me prenait dans ses bras depuis que j'étais petit... et en plus tu pleurais alors... je savais pas quoi faire. » dit-il en se grattant la joue avec l'index. « Mais après... j'ai sentit quelque chose qui s'emparait de mon corps... un truc comme... du soulagement. Le même genre de sensation que quand je mange après avoir eu très faim ou que je bois après avoir eu très soif. Une sorte de plaisir extrême. Comme si... mon corps avait attendu ça... pendant très longtemps. Après j'ai compris que ça devait faire un bail que j'avais envie de te serrer dans mes bras... même si je savais pas pourquoi. »

Luffy s'arrêta de parler et attendit la réponse qui allait forcément venir. Qu'est-ce que ça serait cette fois? Un coup de poing, une gifle, des cris, les trois à la fois? Et l'attente le mettait extrêmement mal à l'aise. Mais il mériterait bien son sort. Alors qu'elle pleurait, lui, il avait apprécié la situation. Il aurait de la chance s'il s'en sortait vivant.  
Finalement la réponse parvint sous la forme... d'un chapeau de paille qui se posa sur sa tête. Il releva les yeux et vit Nami ramener son bras vers elle. Elle lui avait rendu son chapeau et elle n'avait pas l'air en colère. Plutôt... troublée, d'après son regard.

« Heu... Nami? Ça va? » demanda-t-il, à présent inquiet qu'elle ne réagisse pas comme d'habitude.

_« Alors finalement c'est ça la réponse? »_ pensa-t-elle. « Dis-moi Luffy, tu crois qu'on aurait une deuxième mémoire? »

« Quoi? » Là, il était totalement perdu.

« Je veux dire... tu penses qu'à part la mémoire de notre esprit, on en aurait une autre? Celle du corps? Que même si notre esprit a oublié, notre corps se souvient de certaines choses et que ce serait la cause de ces intuitions? »

« Je ne sais pas... peut-être... pourquoi? » demanda-t-il en se grattant l'arrière du crâne, confus.

« Si c'était le cas, on pourrait se souvenir. Même si on reperdait la mémoire. »

« Euh... oui. Mais t'as vu, là on ne se souvenait plus, même avec nos intuitions. »

« Ça doit être parce que nos corps n'ont pas de souvenirs assez forts. » dit-elle en lui souriant. « Il faut juste leur donner... quelque chose d'inoubliable. »

Ce faisant, elle se rapprocha de lui et prit son visage entre ses mains. Il se figea.

_« Nami? »_

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et rapprocha son visage du sien jusqu'à ce que leur lèvres se frôlent. Nami sentit son cœur battre plus fort et ses mains la brûler au contact de sa peau. À chaque fois qu'elle sentait le souffle de Luffy sur son visage, son corps entier lui hurlait de finir ce qu'elle avait commencé.

_« Alors c'est de ça qu'il parlait? Cette sensation d'enfin avoir ce qu'on a tant désiré. C'est donc ça ce que je veux vraiment? Pourquoi est-ce que cela me paraît si... normal? Est-ce parce que je l'aime? Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir. »_

Lentement, elle combla le vide qui les séparait et leurs lèvres s'unirent tandis qu'une vague de chaleur s'emparait de son corps. Les yeux de Luffy s'agrandirent sous le choc mais il ne s'écarta pas. Pour la simple et bonne raison que son corps refusait de bouger. Puis il sentit les mains de Nami passer sur sa nuque et l'attirer plus près afin d'approfondir le baiser. Lentement, il réussit à lever les bras mais ce ne fut que pour poser ses mains sur ses hanches et ainsi la serrer contre lui tandis qu'il répondait au baiser avec ferveur.  
C'était exactement comme lors de leur étreinte. Mais en beaucoup plus fort. Jamais il n'avait ressentit quelque chose d'aussi fantastique. Nami, de son côté, avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait défaillir à tout moment tant le plaisir était intense. Elle avait sa réponse à présent. Dire qu'il avait fallu qu'elle perde la mémoire pour se souvenir de ses sentiments pour Luffy. Plutôt ironique.  
Finalement le baiser s'arrêta et il se regardèrent, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire. Finalement Nami retira ses mains de son cou et se recula avant de pointer son index sur la poitrine de Luffy en arborant un sourire malicieux.

« Celui-là tu as intérêt à t'en souvenir. Sinon je te le ferai regretter. »

**FIN**


End file.
